As an example of a conventional remote control transmitting device of a robot, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,179 discloses a remotely-controlled device, as illustrated in FIG. 6, having an integrated circuit-equipped encoder 70. In order to operate the robot, a user presses one of the predetermined buttons mounted on a remote control transmitting device.
In FIG. 6, a reference numeral B61 is a battery, R61-R66 are resistors, Q61 and Q62 are transistors, C61 and C62 are capacitors and D61-D63 are infrared light emitting diodes.
The predetermined buttons consist of secret-coded buttons and function-coded buttons, and when the user wants to use the remote-control transmitting device equipped with same, he or she first presses his or her own secret-coded buttons and then press the function-coded buttons corresponding to an operation of the robot to thereby operate the robot.
However, because the conventional remote control transmitting device consists of only one switch SW61 as a button which can input the function codes, an inconvenience results when providing separate remote control transmitting devices for each operation when the robot is operated to perform various movements.
Accordingly, the cost for a remote control transmitting device necessary for an operation of the robot has increased and many inconveniences involving the various operations of the robot have followed.
Therefore, the present invention has been provided in consideration of the aforementioned drawbacks, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control transmitting device of a robot by which the robot can be easily operated, a manufacturing cost can be lowered and operational functions of the robot can be diversified.